claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth
Beth is Claymore No. 2 of both Clare's and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister, Alicia, is Claymore No. 1. She is a product of the Organization's 2nd Soul Link experiment. She wears a special black uniform, like her sister, earning them both the nickname of the Black Ones. Etymology "Beth" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Besu" (ベス, pronounced "be-su"). In the West, "Beth" is form of "Elizabeth," derived from the Hebrew "Elisheva," meaning "my God is an oath," or "my God is abundance." Compare to "Eliza." Appearance Beth looks identical to her twin sister. They share a similar hair style, the only difference in the shape of the bangs; Beth's are cut asymmetrically into a 'v' shape. Both wear the black version of the standard Claymore uniform. They also share the same height. When Beth is pierced by one of the Parasitic Rods, she Awakens into an amalgamation of Alicia's and Luciela's awakened forms, possessing the body of a large cat with a long, ridged, segmented tail and a head similar to that of the Luciela-like creatures spawned from the Destroyer. Beth's original body is still attached to the cat-like body, though her head is missing. Much like Alicia, she has bladed appendages on her head, neck, front legs and body. Due to her resemblance to the creatures, the appearance of Beth's Awakened form may have been influenced by the rods and may not have been what her natural form would have looked like. This is further implied after the appearance of Alicia and Beth's successors, who have identical Awakened forms. This hints that Beth's natural Awakened form was likely to have been identical to Alicia's. *Height: 180cm (5 ft 10.86 in). Beth.jpg|'Image Gallery'|link=Gallery/Beth Personality Beth appears to have no emotions and is almost always calm and composed, often with her eyes closed, even while being directly attacked. Even without a true "sense of self", she seems to be deeply attached to her twin sister, Alicia, and still loves her after Awakening, as shown by the Awakened Beth's shock and tears after watching Priscilla kill Alicia. She is completely loyal to the Organization and seems to be more of a follower than her sister since Alicia is always the one to take the lead when they are together. This could be why she was chosen to be the container rather than the attacker for Soul Link. She has yet to speak, with Alicia being the one to talk on the rare occasion that they do need to verbally communicate. Abilities Judging from the Organization's rating and her receiving of training similar to Alicia's, Beth's strength is equal to that of her sister. Despite being exceedingly powerful, her lack of social interaction and communication skills means that she is not an efficient leader, as evidenced by her failure in that aspect. Soul Link An ability involving two Claymores in which one Awakens, the other contains the soul of the Awakened Claymore. This allows the one who Awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled Awakening. In this instance, Beth serves as the container of her sister's soul. While the process of holding Alicia's soul was initially taxing, her stamina has since been improved substantially to the point where she could even dodge attacks simultaneously with little effort. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: S *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: A+ *Leadership: E Parasitic/Awakened Being In this form, Beth's main weapons are the multiple blades protruding throughout her body, as well as her massive, multi-segmented jaws and extendable, bladed tail. The blades themselves can extend and lash out in various directions, allowing her to skewer her opponents at long range as well as bait them up close towards her jaws, which possess multitudes of razor-sharp teeth. Because her awakened form was created from a fusion with a Parasitic Rod, she can also fire small rods from her body, though this ability was only used unsuccessfully on Priscilla right before her death. Biography Employment as a Claymore Beth is first seen when Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of the highest ranked Claymores. Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings (members of Isley's army) who threaten to attack them. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the twins' power. Alicia is able to fully Awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a "soul link". Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one another to counter the threat of The Powerful Three, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the Organization. Alicia then Awakens in order to kill the Awakened Beings. This seems to put a lot of strain on Beth as she looks like she is struggling slightly to contain her sister's "soul." She then releases the "soul" to allow Alicia to revert back to normal after the Awakened are dead. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful and inform her that she is their next target. Alicia immediately Awakens and attacks both Riful and Dauf while Beth holds on to her human soul. Riful realizes this and orders Dauf to attack her. She manages to dodge all of Dauf's rods with her eyes shut almost the whole time, although Alicia's movement does decrease momentarily. Dauf gets frustrated she can dodge with her eyes closed and continues his assault. The battle is interrupted by the combined Awakened Being of Luciela and Rafaela who attacks from a distance. Beth manages to avoid most of the creatures attacks but was impaled by a rod from the Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being and is seen having the life drained from her body. This Beth's Awakened Form to effect her sister's mind, suggesting Beth can no longer hold her consciousness. Later, Cynthia and Yuma stumble upon Beth, impaled and pinned to a rock. Moments after, the rod appears to absorb Beth's body and transform into an Awakened Being, with an appearance similar to that of Alicia. The creature promptly attacks, slicing the surrounding area to pieces in a matter of seconds. As shown in manga Scene 98, Cynthia managed to protect Yuma, albeit at the cost of losing most of her body. Beth went on to fight the newly arrived Priscilla and was almost killed before Alicia came to her aid. To match Beth, Alicia also Awakened and the twins attacked Priscilla in unison. The enemy, however, proved too tough for them, and Alicia was decapitated, prompting an enraged Beth to throw herself at Priscilla, who commented that she will be rejoining her sister soon. Indeed, in the opening scene of the subsequent chapter, her corpse and dismembered head was seen next to an uninjured-looking Priscilla. Relationships Alicia Taken by the Organization when they were infants, and created specifically for the Soul Link experiment, Alicia is the only close relationship Beth has. Despite the claims of the twins having their personalities crushed, Beth, in fact, has a very close, intimate bond with her sister. When Priscilla decapitated Alicia, Beth wept over her sudden loss before attacking her sister's killer in a fit of rage. It was then that Priscilla deemed the twins to be 'failures'. Anime and Manga differences *Not mentioned References es:Bethit:Beth Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Female Category:Special Category:Nickname Category:Single-digit Category:Deceased Category:Clare's generation Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former